1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein generally relate to transcoding media data, or more specifically, to transcoding audio/visual data in a virtualized network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of transcoding is a direct digital-to-digital data conversion from one encoding to another. Transcoding is typically performed on video or audio files. In some examples, transcoding converts a compressed audio or video file from one format into another compressed file implementing a different format. Content providers (e.g., movie studios, recording studios, television studios, broadcast company, etc.) generate audio or video files in a base (e.g., raw) format. However, distribution networks (e.g., internet service providers, television broadcast networks, cable providers, streaming services, and the like) may require these files to be in a different format. For example, the content provider may use a different encoding of a video file when transferring the file on distribution network implementing a TCP/IP network (e.g., the Internet) as compared to a distribution network that broadcasts the video file over the air.
To generate the different encodings required for a particular audio or video file, content providers may use data centers dedicated to transcoding the files. These data centers typically include multiple servers, racks, network devices, and the like. As such, the data centers require extensive capital investment as well as incurring significant operating costs (e.g., electricity costs, personnel costs, cooling, etc.). Accordingly, the costs associated with transcoding video and audio files may be a significant business expense for content providers and/or distributers.